gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Habanero
The Emperor Habanero is a four-door mid-size crossover SUV found in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Habanero appears to be based primarily on the 2004-2009 Lexus RX (a rebadge of the Japanese Toyota Harrier), but it is slightly bulkier and sits lower to the ground, resembling the Toyota Venza. The wheels resemble the design on the hybrid version of the former (RX 400h). Noticeable differences from the Lexus are front turn signal location (bottom edge as opposed to top corners), rear license plate location (bumper as opposed to trunk lid), and tail-lamps (red as opposed to silver). The Habanero doesn't do well off road due to its low ground clearance, and is more sport-oriented and features a slightly porky curb weight (for a small SUV). However, the Habanero is good for cruising around Liberty City and Los Santos. It may have the taillights reassembling 2005-2007 Mitsubishi Outlander's taillights. In GTA V, the rear quarter window is no longer kinked upwards as on the Lexus, but rather straightened as on the Venza. The interior of the vehicle bears the a likeness to that of an Imponte DF8-90. Habanero-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). EmperorHabanero-Front-GTAV.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Habanero,Emperor.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Habanero_GTAVe_interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Performance HD Universe The Habanero is powered by a numb-feeling Inline-4 with a modeled Turbocharger, paired to a 5 speed gearbox in an front engine, all wheel drive configuration. Borrowing its specifications from the Lexus RX, the Habanero focuses more on stability and luxury rather than performance, leaving acceleration below average, with a decent top speed of 136 mph (218 km/h). Although it sports an AWD configuration, off-roading in this vehicle leaves much to be desired, as sliding and spin-outs are common, and the ground clearance is minimal at best. Braking is below average, due in part to constant front wheel lockup. ABS is strangely uncommon on most models. Handling at high speeds is fair, though the suspension does not perform as well as what would be expected. At slow speeds, it's far too soft leading to body roll, while at high speeds it's far too firm and unforgiving. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Locations ''GTA IV'' * Can be mostly seen in Algonquin and Alderney. * There is a Habanero that usually spawns on Munsee Avenue. ''GTA V'' * Occasionally spawns driving around in Los Santos. Trivia * A Habanero is a type of chili, in fact, the name might be inspired by the Porsche Cayenne, also a crossover SUV, since it is also a type of chili pepper. The Rocoto and the Serrano, two other SUVs in the game, are also named after peppers. * The default radio stations in the Habanero are: **'GTA IV': The Classics 104.1, Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. **'Episodes from Liberty City': Vice City FM or Self-Actualization FM. **'GTA V': Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. * In GTA IV the Habanero is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. * In GTA IV, if the boot of the Habanero falls off, the rear lights will still work regardless. This is most likely a glitch. * The GTA IV rendition shares the sound with the Landstalker while the GTA V rendition shares the sound with the Issi. *The player may notice that the Habanero is fitted with a modeled Turbocharger by default. This also applies to the Seminole, Huntley S and Dubsta 6x6. Note this will not effect performance, and is purely cosmetic, unless the player purchases a Turbo modification at Los Santos Customs. *Some Habaneros can be seen in the GTA V tv show "Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce". Navigation }} de:Habanero (IV) es:Habanero fi:Habanero fr:Habanero pl:Habanero Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Emperor Category:SUVs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:SUVs Vehicle Class